Force of Mind
by Fan4Life07
Summary: Justin's desires get the best of him, and threaten the ones that he loves (includes non-con, be forewarned)


**Warning straight off the bat that this is the darkest fic I've written thus far. It's definitely not something I usually write, but it made for an interesting challenge and allowed me to approach sex from a different angle. So for those of who you like darker/more angsty stuff, then please continue.**

** For those are uncomfortable with non-con, and sexual control, please stop here.**

* * *

Justin had always been praised for his mind. His intelligence had been his most defining feature since he was a kid. It was what set him apart from his siblings, which was why Justin took a lot of pride in his smarts. But for the past couple months, Justin felt trapped by his own brain. It was the most frustrating feeling in the world to try and escape all of the feelings forcefully spreading through his brain like spores.

Unlike schoolwork and wizardry, girls were like one collective enigma that Justin couldn't crack. It really sucked to see girls that he genuinely liked, and not just for their looks, pass him up for better built classmates, bigger jerks. Even though he ignored most of Alex's teasing, he started to think that maybe she was right about one thing. It wasn't like high school girls would be swarming around a skinny little nerd who still liked Captain Bob Sherwood. He had just about given up any hope of ever finding a connection with a girl until Juliet.

How a girl as beautiful and kind as she was could be interested in him, Justin still never really understood. It was way too early to be thinking about marriage, but when it was just the two of them, sitting on the couch and watching TV with her head resting on his shoulder, Justin wondered if this was what their lives would be like ten years in the future. He couldn't imagine anything better.

So having Juliet ripped from his life was the absolute worst pain he ever experienced. Maybe that was the start of it all. Maybe the hurt of losing the perfect girl tainted girls in his mind forever. As overdramatic as it sounded, it was the most logical explanation Justin could come up with for why his body was betraying him like this.

* * *

The first time someone called Justin "gay" was his freshman year at Tribeca Prep during gym class, and not because he had stared at another guy too long in the showers, or got hard while watching them change. It was because he wasn't as athletically inclined as the jocks. Technically, they didn't use the word "gay," preferring harsher words like "homo" and "faggot."

That last one was especially touch to brush off. High school was difficult enough having to keep his identity as a wizard made him feel different enough. He didn't need the extra taunting to make him even more uncomfortable than he already was.

That was why Zeke became such an important constant in his life. His best friend was just as athletically lacking as he was. It was a lot easier to stomach the insults when he had someone by him taking them in too.

There had been one night when Justin thought Zeke actually might be gay. They were camping in Zeke's backyard, because according to the alien blogs they frequented, there was a high possibility that there would be a UFO sighting very close to Zeke's house. Of course, the UFO was a no show, but Justin and Zeke still had fun staying up and talking about all the things they could do and places they could go if they ever managed to travel with aliens.

With a house full of siblings, and a dad who more likely than not made midnight trips to the refrigerator, Justin didn't dare sleep in just his underwear. But it was just him and Zeke, so Justin allowed himself the freedom, and stripped down to his tight white briefs, when he noticed that Zeke was staring at him. And the hard-on in his friend's briefs was unmistakable.

Justin didn't say anything about it, but suddenly the idea of sharing a sleeping bag with Zeke was extremely disconcerting. It wasn't like Justin had anything against gay people, but he just wouldn't know how to handle himself if Zeke made a pass at him.

He couldn't even get to sleep, because every time Zeke's bare skin brushed against his own, he felt like he wanted to peel off all of his skin and get away from himself, and from Zeke. Justin could admit that he was probably being irrational right now, but he couldn't help himself. Finally, in the middle of the night, he shook Zeke awake.

"Are you gay?" he asked. Just like ripping off a band-aid, Justin decided to just ask the question without hesitation. It was as if the fate of this friendship was hanging on the answer to this question. Zeke was his best friend, and Justin would never abandon him for being gay, but there was no getting around that things would change.

"Huh?"

"Are you gay? I'm fine if you are…I just want to know…"

"Me? No. Why would you think that?"

"It's just…I thought you were looking at me when we were getting changed, and you…were hard."

"I'm hard all the time," Zeke said in a matter-of-fact tone that surprised Justin. "Besides, I've never told you because I didn't want you to think I was weird, but there's this girl I kind of like…Harper."

"Harper Finkle?" Okay, that was something he didn't see coming, but Justin was relieved all the same. Everything could stay the same between him and Zeke, and if his best friend ever got together with Harper, maybe she would stop looking at him like he was a piece of meat. Granted, the attention from a girl was flattering, but Harper and Alex had been friends for too long for him to see her anything other than an extended little sister. It would be like dating Alex, and that thought was gross enough to make him throw up in his mouth a little.

* * *

Monster hunting had given me him a physique he could be proud of. In what could only be described as a miraculous transformation from his skinny self three years ago, Justin was now a hunk. Okay, maybe he was flattering himself a little too much, but his muscular frame spoke for itself.

Now he had pecs hard as diamonds, which drew attention to his little pink nipples, the ones that Justin could twist and tweak until his mouth went slack and his eyes rolled into the back of his head, his body shuddering from overstimulation. And his flat stomach had taken on an entire new dimension, now covered in abs that looked like they deserved a spread in some scorching magazine aimed solely to get girls off. Combined with biceps and triceps of sheer muscle, and long legs that stood like Roman columns, Justin was finally proud of his body.

He didn't have swarms of girls knocking at his door, but he wasn't doing this to attract any female attention. No one would replace Juliet in his heart, and with the Wizard Competition and trying to keep all of his students in check so his "portfolio" looked better than both of his siblings for being the inheritor of the family magic, Justin was too busy to worry about girls.

His hormones were in a constant frenzy, but Justin had always been able to maintain a strong sense of self-control, so he figured there was nothing to worry about. But one night, he just couldn't stand it.

It was one o' clock, and for the past three hours, he had been working his way through various magic equations. It wasn't common knowledge, but magic was a lot more than memorizing incantations. Sometimes, it was necessary to make ingredients from scratch, and that required a vast knowledge of chemicals and balance. Being a well-rounded wizard would definitely look good in his case to be the family wizard, especially from Professor Crumbs' point of view.

He was dressed in a thin back tank-top and white briefs when he walked into the kitchen to get himself a drink. With a better body, modesty went out the window. If he was hot, why shouldn't he walk around the house in the middle of the night in his underwear? Maybe it was the excitement of being naked outside of his room, but while Justin sat at the kitchen counter, drinking a glass of orange juice, he felt the front of his briefs tighten.

How long ago had it been since he last came? A month? That was practically an eternity to a teenage boy. His balls were probably swollen with pent-up cum, his dick pulsing angrily for attention. Justin didn't know what came over him, but after stripping off his shirt and peeling his briefs down his tree-trunk like legs, he hopped onto the counter, which was cool against his bare ass. He sighed and ran his tongue along his lips. Justin was really turned on. His abs tightened when he wrapped his hand around his dick, now stretching at its full length of a little over six inches.

He didn't even know if he was thinking about anything in particular other than the excitement of being naked and jerking off in the kitchen. Juliet and he had never made it past kissing, but sometimes his imagination led him deeper into his base desires, and images of her lithe naked body had arousal coursing through his veins. But he wasn't thinking about Juliet right now. It was like his mind was so fully submerged in ecstasy that he didn't need a steamy scene to arouse him.

There was a sound. It was fairly faint, so Justin didn't even give it another thought, but as it grew steadily louder, it infiltrated the stead rhythm of his right hand. While humping his closed fist, his mind began searching through the archives to match the sound to a person. He came up empty at first, but when it all clicked, Justin's heartbeat sped into overdrive. It was Max.

He was busted. Even though he was seriously on the verge of blue balls, Justin hopped off the counter. Crap. Where was his underwear? It was too dark in the kitchen to see. He couldn't even cover his dick with his hands because it was so big.

Justin was about to high-tail it back to his room, when a slow series of snores caught his ears. He was still in the clear. Tip-toeing his way to the couch, he saw Max sprawled out on the couch, white T-shirt caught up around his armpits, and one leg hanging off the side. His brother's mouth was wide open, and a handheld video game was lying on the floor next to him. Justin sighed. Leave it to Max to fall asleep in the middle of the game.

Now was the time when Justin tried to rouse Max by shaking him, but his brother was dead to the world when he was sleeping. So he would have to carry Max to his room and put him to bed. So why didn't he?

Why was he just standing there, eyes trailing up and down Max's nearly naked body? And why was his dick throbbing even more wildly than before?

This was all just coincidence. That was what Justin desperately tried to convince himself as he took hold of his rock-hard shaft and began stroking it. No time to take things slow, or draw out the moment, because the longer he gave himself, the more likely he would collapse under the weight of his own guilt and disgust. Luckily, he was already right on the edge, toes curling and all of his muscles tensing as he came, thick spurts of his hot seed splattering all over Max's face and bare chest. Now that his balls were empty, his mind started to emerge from the haze of arousal. When he looked down and saw Max's sleeping face covered in cum, Justin felt his insides coil.

* * *

The world's biggest pervert. That was the conclusion Justin had come to, and he had plenty of time to make it because he hadn't been able to sleep at all. Every time he closed his eyes, the image of Max's somnolent body invaded his mind.

His morning bath couldn't even snap him out of it. Usually the combination of hot water and bath salts managed to pull him away from even the biggest problems weighing on his mind, but not this time. Shifting back and forth, Justin resorted to counting the tiles on the ceiling, desperate for some distraction, but his body was following the train of betrayal that his mind led. As if his arm was being controlled by someone else, Justin reached down and grabbed his hard cock, soaping it up while his mind reeled through more creative images of Max, in more daring and sexier poses, exposing every naked curve of his body.

And then he was cumming, _hard_, hard enough for the first few spurts hitting him in the face while he bucked into his hand. Panting, Justin slid lower and lower until he was submerged in the water. It was only the briefest escape, but for a couple seconds, he was free from his own mind. He longed for that freedom, but the second he came back up for air, reality chilled against his wet, naked body.

* * *

Hunched over Max's sleeping body, Justin felt his heart drum against his chest. A week had gone by since he first found himself in this position, and every day, the pool of his desire deepened a little more with a jack-off session powerful enough to make his whole body quake as cum erupted from his big cock.

And each time, his mind took him to a new level of intimacy. Soon, just imagining Max's naked body sprawled out in salacious poses wasn't enough. He was starting to picture touching his younger brother, and naturally, once his mind conceived it, he was powerless to stop himself. That was how he found himself reaching for Max's chest, fingers sprawling across his brother's warm skin.

Even though Max could sleep through anything, Justin had to take precautions. Scouring the internet for a spell to assist them, Justin weeded through various porn ads to find exactly what he was looking for. Combined with a spell that sound-proofed his brother's room, Justin had given himself a golden opportunity, and become a full-fledged creep in his own mind. There was no other way around it: he was taking advantage of his younger brother.

Justin crawled onto the bed and took hold of Max's boxer briefs, slowly pulling them down to reveal a mouth-watering five-inch shaft. He didn't understand. Was it the naughtiness of it all? Did he somehow get off on this power dynamic skewed in his favor? Because Justin refused to even entertain the possibility that everything with Max was some twisted deviation of his sexuality. He may not have been fantasizing about girls when he stroked his cock, but that didn't mean he was trying to pursue anything with Max, or any other guy.

He stroked Max's shaft just like he did with his own, watching Max's body writhe on the bed in response. Max may have been knocked out by the spell, but Justin was positive that he could still feel everything that was happening. That gave Justin the anonymity he needed to indulge himself in Max's crotch, letting his free hand squeeze his brother's surprisingly large, but hairless, balls.

Maybe his voice of the reason, the little angel that was supposed to be sitting on his right shoulder, was on vacation. Or maybe he had been charred to a crisp too long ago to ever rise from the depths of the scorching fire to dissuade him. Either way, Justin leaned down and took Max's length into his mouth, finding that he had a natural talent of sorts. His gag reflex was unaffected as he bobbed his head between Max's legs.

He backed off a couple times, not wanting Max to come so quickly. Instead, he sucked on Max's nuts, working his tongue around them to the point where Justin could swear he felt them throbbing, ready to unload a torrent of cum.

Justin slid his tongue lower, spreading Max's legs so he could work his tongue against his brother's asshole. This had never been part of his fantasies, but there was something driving him, something deep in his gut that his mind couldn't even start to analyze. But this was fanning the flames of arousal sweeping through him, increasing his hunger. He felt Max's tight hole constricting his tongue and knew that his brother was about to come, so he quickly pulled the throbbing shaft back into his mouth just in time to be rewarded with a huge load of thick cum. The sheer volume of it had surprised Justin, but he swallowed it all.

Safely locked in his room, he spoke the incantation to remove the spell on his sleeping brother, and let the taste of Max's cum continue to assault and stimulate his tastebuds.

* * *

He was going to fuck Max.

It wasn't like he was devising a devious plan, but Justin knew that once he felt his tongue inching deeper into his brother's hole, that his brain, and by extension his body, would continue feeding into the craving until his cock was buried to the hilt and shooting a huge load of cum into that perfect butt.

And Justin hated himself for it.

He felt like he was crumbling all the while having to pretend like everything was normal. Now eating lunch with the family was the hardest thing in the world, because every time Max made some stupid joke, he thought about what he had done to his brother, what he would inevitably end up doing again that night when everyone was asleep. And, of course, Max was none the wiser, which made Justin feel even guiltier, because he seriously doubted Max would agree to getting his cock sucked by his brother.

Rape.

Justin had tried avoiding the word for as long as possible, and tried to squirm out of the label by following even the smallest possible excuse, but they all led him to the same place. He hadn't stuffed his dick inside that tight hole, but his tongue had been inside there, and as of a couple days ago, so had his fingers. That night was the first time that the reality of the situation hit him, and he broke down.

Sound-proofing his room so that no one could hear him, Justin let it all out. He screamed, he cried, he just had to release everything that had been building up inside him. And when he looked in the mirror, noticing how red his eyes were, and how prominent the bags under them were, it scared him. It was almost like he was looking at a different person. Justin didn't even know who he was anymore, because up until two weeks ago, Justin Russo was happy. How he felt right now? There wasn't a word that came close to capturing what this felt like.

* * *

Hands kneading Max's butt cheeks, Justin held his brother's round ass firmly while he curled his tongue to give it that extra inch deeper. Rimming Max had become a progressively easier treat, the tight pucker seeming more welcoming every night, so that by the time Justin pushed his fingers inside, they were met with very little resistance.

For a brief moment, Justin wondered what it would be like if Max was awake. Wouldn't it be a lot more stimulating to not just have a body reacting to him, but facial expressions and a genuine connection? But he quickly shut that thought out. Why dwell on things he couldn't have? Or things he didn't even know he wanted in the first place?

It was starting to make his head hurt. He lowered Max's legs, and eased himself between them, sliding his dick along his brother's crack. There was no question of "was he really going to do this?" He had already passed that point. He was captive to his disgusting desires.

But before he could press in, he heard a sound, a low voice. He quickly covered his and Max's bodies with the covers on the couch, but when he looked up and saw Mason staring back at him, hair disheveled and shirt buttoned incorrectly, Justin knew it was too late.

He could have played up the fact that Mason had been in Alex's room without their parents knowing, but that kind of dirt didn't compare to what Mason had on him now. As terrified as he was when Mason slipped out of the house without a word, he was a little relieved. There was no way he was going to go through with what he had been about to do, so Max was spared.

* * *

Justin was petrified, but that didn't stop him from inviting Mason over. The longer he let this sit, the worse it was going to be. As small a comfort as it was, it did help that Mason looked just as nervous as he did. Was he naïve for holding onto the fraction of hope that they could meet in the middle?

"Look, Mason, about what happened last night…I guess it would be pretty dumb to try and lie when you were right there."

"Yeah, I don't think I could see it any other way…and when I got home, I kept thinking I made a huge mistake by leaving. You didn't…do it, did you?"

"No."

"Would you have done it if I hadn't seen you?" Silence. "Justin, I don't know what's going on with you, but it's scary."

There it was: _scary_. Now Justin's fears had burst from his brain, and were being realized in the real world. As trapped as he had felt in his own mind, that prison looked like paradise in comparison to the look on Mason's face right now, the one that made him feel like a monster that needed to be locked away in a tower. And that made him mad.

His anger wasn't directed at Mason, but before he knew it, there was this rage boiling inside him. Justin just wanted to tear time itself away, to physically rip the past two weeks into shreds, and stay at a standstill so he wouldn't have to deal with any of this. But here it was.

How his anger manifested in him slamming Mason onto the bed and smashing their lips together, Justin didn't know. But it was obvious that his brain wasn't built to carry logic along its lobes anymore. He could feel Mason squirming underneath him, hands pressing against his chest and legs flailing. Between the rough kisses, Justin heard "get off" and "stop." He heard it all, and yet his mind wasn't soaking it in.

After muttering a spell that he remembered seeing during his internet search, Justin managed to absorb some of Mason's strength. It was enough to make Mason's fighting back nearly ineffectual, but the British boy was still completely cognizant of everything, which meant he was free to hurl a barrage of insults: pervert, disgusting, rapist.

That last one cut into Justin deep, which made him shut Mason up with another searing hot kiss. Mason moaned involuntarily into his mouth. There was no use in letting this last any longer than he needed to. They both knew where they were going end up.

Working Mason up with spit-soaked fingers, before giving his own dick a quick wet stroke of his hands, Justin tried to work as fast as he could. His mind wanted to linger on Mason's muscular build, but any inkling of intimacy would only make this that much more excruciating.

He shoved his dick inside his sister's boyfriend's hole and began unceremoniously slamming forward, his balls slapping against Mason's ass in a sound that could only be described as obscene.

It was deliciously tight, Mason's inner walls squeezing his cock like they were trying to destroy it, but Justin's six inches continued plowing forward, loosening that tight pink pucker enough to accommodate the full girth of the shaft. That incredible tightness was all the stimulation Justin needed. He shut his eyes tight, trying to make everything else fade away, but the sounds of Mason screaming were still echoing in the foreground of his mind.

When he came, it was like his entire body was exploding from the inside. It was the single most intense orgasm he had ever experienced, brow furrowing and toes curling on instinct while his hips rocked forward with rapidity like never before. The sensation was nothing short of mind-blowing.

Slowly, Justin was lulled out of the mist of orgasm, and saw Mason lying beneath him, an arm draped over his eyes while he sniffled. Mason was crying. And even more surprising was the streak of cum trailing from Mason's dick all the way across his muscular chest.

* * *

A simple memory erase spell and Mason was just as clueless as Mason. Now he was trying to use magic to escape his problems? The very thing he used to chastise Alex for doing? But what other choice did he have?

But he wasn't going to get off that easy. Mason didn't remember seeing what happened that night, and had no recollection of what Justin had done to him, but his body still ached in a way that Justin could never cancel out. Mason would always be left with that feeling, and maybe someday, his mind would lead him to the source.

And Justin couldn't erase his own memory. It was a drawback designed so that people wouldn't use the spell recklessly, and would be forced to confront their own guilt. So, here he was, standing on the balcony asking himself if the only way to free himself from his mind was to free himself from his body too.

* * *

**So as I stated at the beginning, not my usual style. But hopefully those who are into this kind of thing enjoyed it at least somewhat.**

** Thanks for reading and be sure to let me know what you think.**


End file.
